This invention relates to a multi-level (three or four levels) pressure regulating valve utilizing an intermediate chamber, which is fed with fluid through two parallel ducts, each having its own throttling device.
Relatively simple devices are known which can give two pressure levels. These devices are equipped with an intermediate chamber in which the pressure of the hydraulic circuit may or may not act.
Other complicated devices are known which combine several valves in order to obtain three or four pressure levels.
It is an object of this invention to provide a pressure regulating valve device of a specially simple fabrication based on the teachings herein.